1. Technical Field
This invention relates to faucets. More particularly, it relates to a faucet with a timer for shutting off the flow from the faucet after a predetermined interval has elapsed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Axial mixing valves are well-known in the art, as are faucets with timed shutoffs. Known timed faucets are electrically operated, and thus dependent on an uninterrupted supply of electricity. Some electrically timed faucets include electric pumps connected to an electronic timer circuit. A major disadvantage of these electrically timed, pumped faucets is their inability to discharge water without a supply of electricity. This is an especially important consideration for faucets to be used in aircraft lavatories and the like.